


We Party Sober

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Confessions, Drug Use, Hair-pulling, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Party, Partying, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hit up a house party, you haven't attended one since graduation. You're excited to meet some of your old buddies. Oddly enough Jack and Mark are there and they need to talk. It's been a while and you need to catch up.....some shit is coming out and you're there for them...whatever it may be. Friends don't let friends bottle stuff up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Party Sober

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a Septiplier x reader with a penis since I did two separate ones with each Mark and Jack. I also wanted to incorporate the reader fucking one of them, as most of my fics are the reader getting fucked. I think I will do this for one of my upcoming female ones too….not enough dick riding I think.

You’re riding in the back of a sleek black cab, its 10pm and you are hitting up a party. It will be your first one since graduating. Partying felt weird when your squad isn’t with you, luckily you were meeting up with a few of your buddies from last year. You were excited yet nervous; as they obviously have made new friends and you were never any good at making new ones. Hopefully it wouldn’t be that bad.

                You pulled up to the house, pay the driver and exit the vehicle. You throw your jacket over your shoulder. You head up the stairs, there were people already drunk off their ass, sprawled across the yard and front porch.

                “Hey! Y/N!” A voice calls out to you from the right side.

                You turn your head, to see your buddy Theo coming towards you.

                “Oh hey!! It’s been too long!” You two hug.

                “Ya, I’m glad you came! Eddy hasn’t shown up yet, he’s trying to convince his wife it’s not a bad idea.”

                “Poor Ed.” You laugh, “So did you come alone?”

                “No, I have a few new friends hanging out inside.” Theo explained.

                “Ok, well I wouldn’t mind meeting them.”

                “Good idea! Oh! Mark and Jack are here too.”

                “I didn’t know you still hung out with them!” Your ears perked up in excitement.

                You two enter the house, its one loud mess of people. You squeeze through the hall, making your way to the kitchen.

                “HEY DAVID! HAVE YOU SEEN MARK AND JACK?!” Theo shouted at the top of his lungs.

                David pulled himself up, hanging onto the counter. “I-I don’t know.” He hiccupped, sliding back onto the floor.

                “Let’s try the patio.” Theo whispered loudly, pulling you by the arm.

                You get outside and catch your breath, “there’s way too many people in here.”

                Theo approaches a group of people sitting around the bonfire, you follow shyly behind.

                “These are my new friends, everyone meet Y/N.”

                Everyone turned to wave at you and you waved back nervously.

                “That’s Jamie, Cody, Angie, Todd, Joey, Brayden, Damien, Lizzy and Manuel.” He nodded, pointing each person out.

                “Nice to meet you guys.” You shuffled your feet, smiling.

                “Nice to meet you as well,” Izzy smiles, before turning to Theo, “Where’s Eddy?”

                “Hopefully on his way, he was trying to convince his wife to let him come.” He explained.

                “Oh true, I would be worried too if I were her.” Lizzy laughed, “We know what he’s like drunk.”

                “Have any of you seen Mark and Jack?” You chirped in.

                “Ya, I think they are in the side yard… playing table tennis.” Cody scratched his head, unsure.

               

                You do in fact find Mark and Jack there. Mark sat against the wall and Jack was head to head in a game, with someone you didn’t recognize. Jack turned around and saw you, dropping his paddle.

                “GUYS!” Mark jumped up! “Y/N I didn’t think you were going to show!”

                “I’m glad I did.” You smiled warmly, as you two shared a hug.

                “I’ve missed you buddy.” Jack beamed, hugging you as well.

                The stranger put his paddle down, taking his beer and going back inside.

                “Should we toast to this reunion?” Theo laughed.

                “Is Ed coming?” Mark asked.

                “We don’t know.” Theo turned to head back inside. “I will bring drinks and hopefully Eddy.” He laughed.

                The 3 of you were chatting and catching up, you felt great to see your old school buddies again.

                “Okay! I have the drinks and LOOK WHO ELSE I BROUGHT!” Theo passed out drinks and turned to call on Eddy.

                “EDDY! MY MAN!!” Mark pushed passed the group and they hugged.

                “I didn’t think I was coming, my old lady was on me again about partying.” He laughed.

                Eddy grabbed a drink from Theo and turned to see you standing there, “Y/N where the fuck have you been?! Bring it in!!” He pulls you in squeezing you in a tight hold.

                You weren’t here to get drunk, you settled with one drink. Luckily your friends understood, Mark and Jack even stuck with one as well.

                “Oh Eddy you might wanna go to the back, Izzy was looking for you.” You said.

                “Oh great, I’ll be back later then.” He stood up from his spot and disappeared out of sight.

                “So have we seen the man of the hour? Has he been trapped in his own home and cannot escape the crowd?” Jack laughed.

                “I wouldn’t be surprised if Ashley was hiding somewhere, passed out drunk. I wouldn’t want to be him in the morning, hung over and having to clean.” Theo stood up, “I’m gunna grab another drink.”

                “Bring me another would you T?” Mark shook his empty bottle.

 

                The 3 of you continued chatting about the old times, all the nostalgia crept in.

                “Oh my god guys!!!” Theo ran around the corner.

                “What?!” You looked up frantically.

                “Melody is here! She also managed to lose her shirt!” He turned around quickly and disappeared out of sight.

                “So Y/N we wanted to talk to you.” Jack lowered his voice and slid closer.

                “About what? Something wrong?”

                Mark rose from his spot, taking a seat next to you as well. “No, it’s just some shit we gotta get off our chests.”

                “Well I have known you guys quite a long time, you can talk to me.” You smiled reassuringly.

                “Ya what, 6 years now?” Jack rubbed his chin.

                “So, I think it’s time we finally come to terms with things.” Mark took a deep breath.

                “Well Mark and I had been talking recently and we have had some mutual suppressed thoughts.”

                You nodded.

                “I didn’t know he was suppressing, what I was suppressing.” Mark curled his lips.

                _Oh my god! Are they confessing their feelings for one another?! TO ME?!_

“We both feel we need to tell somebody….tell you.”

                “Jack, Mark… I’m glad you have come to me. It means a lot and I support you both.”

                Mark laughed, “No Y/N… what we mean is-“

                “We both have feelings for you.” Jack spit out.

                It hit you like a ton of bricks…. _They like me?! Not each other but me?! ME?!_

                “I uh-“You were taken aback, at a loss for words.

                “I know it’s weird but we had to say SOMETHING.” Jack sighed, a weight had been lifted.

                “I don’t know what to say.” Your cheeks were flushed and you were overwhelmed with feelings.

                “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same.” Mark patted you on the back.

                A shiver ran down your spine with the touch of his fingers. “Uh-”

                “We just had to get it out.” Jack smiled.

                “Well, I should say something too then.” You clenched your teeth.

                The two of them looked at you, staring you down with anticipation.

                “I have felt for you both too, I also suppressed it.” You sighed, “We have been best friends for so long and I felt stupid liking the both of you.”

                “It’s not stupid.” Mark beamed.

                “Really?”

                “Well if it is stupid, count us in.” Jack laughed.

                “We are good though right? Nothing has changed?” You asked.

                “No. Nothing has changed.” Mark smiled ear to ear.

                The three of you burst into laughter.

                “So, Y/N we want to ask you something.” Jack cleared his throat.

                You couldn’t possibly prepare yourself for this, _did they want a polyandrous relationship?!_

“Okay, go ahead.” Your voice shook.

                “Mark and I were wondering if you would like to….” He bit his lip, “have a threesome.”

                You sat there flabbergasted.

                “I mean only if you want to, we won’t if it’s not okay with you.” Mark assured.

                “You can take time to think about it if you want.” Jack said, reaching out and touching your thigh.

                Both of them made you so weak, just by their touch alone. “Ya, I would like to think about it.”

                “We understand it’s a lot to take in.” Mark laughed, standing up. “Come along Jack we will leave Y/N with his thoughts.”

                “Okay, we will be back.” Jack rose and followed him away.

               

                “Holy fuck.” You held your face in hand, “What just happened?” You spoke aloud.

                “Hey kiddo.” You hear a voice and you look up.

                “Hey Sorita! I haven’t see you in what almost 2 years?!” You’re about to stand.

                “Don’t get up.” She smiled, taking a seat next to you.

                You hug each other, long and tight. You and Sorita had been friends for 11 years now and time just escaped you.

                “So, how are you?” You asked.

                “No no forget me! I heard Jack and Mark talking about you out back.”

                “Uh oh-“You mumbled under your breath.

                “Is something wrong between you guys?!” She grew worried.

                “No, not at all.”

                “Well what is it then.” She touched your arm, “you can tell me.”

                “I tell you everything.” You blush.

                “Is it bad? I don’t think I’m prepared for this!” She panicked, giggling.

                “No, not at all.” You assure her.

                “Okay well… spill!”

                “They both just confessed feelings for me and I confessed feelings back and-“

                “Wait WHAT?!” Her eyes widened.

                “Shhh Sorita pipe down!” You laugh.

                “Sorry but…WHAT?!” She whispered loudly.

                “That’s not even the crazy part.”

                “How is THAT not-“

                “They proposed a threesome.” You choked out.

                She just sat there, taking it in. Her stomach was doing flips and she was excited.

                “I told them I would think about it…”

                “OH MY GOD! THIS IS BIG! Y/N!!!!”

                “Shhh!!” You touch a finger to her lips.

                “Sorry, again.” She smiled, “so have you decided?!”

                “Well-“

 

                “Hey! Sorita!!” Mark came over, with Jack following behind.

                “Hey guys!” She stood up hugging them both.

                “Have you seen Melody’s boobs yet?!” Jack laughed.

                “Oh good god! I told that woman to keep her clothes on!” She laughed.

                “Well that’s what alcohol does to ya.” You say.

                “So, I have to get going. I was just out here catching up with Y/N. I have to go get little miss naked, to put clothes on.”

                You stood up and hugged her properly this time.

                “Goodluck with whatever you choose.” She whispers, before pulling away.

                “Good evening gentlemen.” She walks off.

                “So have you thought about it? If anything we don’t have to do it now, if it’s too much pressure-“ Jack said.

                “Or at all.” Mark added.

                “Well guys, I have decided.”

                The two of them were on edge, waiting for you to speak. There was a pause and you could hear your heart racing.

                “I want to do it.” You struggled to contain your excitement.

                “Really?!” Mark was shocked.

                “Yes really.” You bite your lip.

                “I didn’t actually think you were going to agree to it.” Jack laughed.

                “Well I am.”

                “Well what are we waiting for? I’m sure there will be a free room upstairs. If not we can go back to my house.” Mark offered.

                “Good idea.” Jack took you by the hand, you took Marks’.

 

                You hold tightly to each other, to not get lost in the sea of guests. You squeeze up the stairs and see Melody laying on the middle step, in her underwear. Sorita was sitting at the top, smoking from a bong.

                “I tried to redress her but she gave up.” She smiled at you, “have fun you guys.” She began laughing uncontrollably, taking another hit.

                “We will.” Jack nodded to her, going into one of the bedrooms.

                To their surprise the room was empty, they were in luck.

                “Oh good. We won’t be worried about an audience.” Mark laughed.

                “I’m sure everyone here is too fucked up to realize it, if there were.” You closed the door.

                “So are you sure? We want to make sure it’s a mutual agreement.” Jack asked again.

                “I want to.” You smile, looking at Mark.

                “Yes I want to as well.” Mark nodded.

                “And Jack?” You look at him.

                “That makes 3 of us.”

                “Oh, I have to look around for some lube.” Mark went into Ashely’s drawers, “this guy has to have a stash somewhere.”

                “Check under the bed.” Jack suggested.

                Mark looked under the bed to find a shoe box, he opened it to find exactly what he was looking for and then some.

                You looked at Jack, “How did you-“

                “No comment.” Jack giggled. He pulls you in by the waist and your noses touched.

                You kiss him deeply and feel your shirt come up, while you made out.

                You looked down to find the hands pulling at your clothes, were Marks’. He kissed between your shoulder blades.

                Jack pulled his lips from yours, long enough for Mark to get the shirt up over your head.

                You go back to making out with Jack, feeling Mark kiss down your spine. Soft laughter escaped your lips, his lips against your skin tickled.

                “Mmmm.” You moan into Jacks’ mouth and he laughs, pulling gently at your bottom lip with his teeth.

                “You should take a seat.” Mark said.

                You pull yourself from Jacks’ grasp and take a seat on the bench, at the end of the bed. Jack stood before you, leaning over and kissing you again. The two of you didn’t notice Mark undoing your pants and shifting into a comfy position.

                “Fuck.” You moaned out, you both looked down to see Mark between your legs. He already had your dick out and in his mouth. You gasped, moaning softly while he sucked you off.

                “Oh Mark, that’s hot.” Jack inhaled deeply, holding his breath.

                “Mmmmm.” You groaned, pulling Jack in by the collar kissing him aggressively. You reached over and undid Jacks’ jeans. “You’re hard already.” You notice, giggling.

                “I can’t help it.” Jack squeaked.

                You take Jacks’ dick in hand and jerked him off. You groaned as Mark took more of you down his throat. “Fuckkk Markk ahh!”

                Jack pulls up next to you, getting real close. You don’t hesitate to take Jack in your mouth, already sucking him off slow but deep.

                “Mmmm Y/N.” Jack moaned biting his lip.

                You struggled to suck him off, all your moans and saliva escape you. “Mgghhh!”

                Jack grabs the back of your head and thrusts into your mouth, as you gag.

                Mark pulls away from you, catching his breath. “Fuck…” He stands up and grabs the lube and a condom.

                You continue sucking Jack off, going faster. “Mmmmm.”              

                “Ok you two, switch spots.” Mark instructed, as he slipped the condom on.

                Jack pulls his dick from your mouth and you cough.

                You stand and let Jack sit in your place. You bend over in front of him and get back to sucking.

                “Mmm fuck.” Jack moaned.

                You giggle and look up at him. At this moment you feel the tip of Marks’ rock hard dick, brush against your ass cheek. You gasped, startled.

                “You ready for me?” Mark asks smirking, lubing himself up.

                You quickly pulled Jacks’ dick from your mouth and looked back at Mark, “Yesss!”You whined in a high pitch moan, you were full of excitement.

                “Good…. I wanna fuck you so hard.” He growled, so sexually frustrated. The cold lube made your skin tingle, before he gently inserted his dick in.

                “Ah!” You cried out gripping one of Jacks’ hands.

                You intertwined fingers and held on for dear life, “Fuckkk Mark!!! Gahhhh!”

                He fucked you harder and faster from behind, thrusting you into Jacks’ lap. You take hold of his dick and suck him off again.

                “Mmmm, yess!!! Y/N!” Jack throws his head back a bit, meeting Mark’s eyes and this causes him to blush.

                “Oh my god you’re so tight!” Mark hisses, fucking you deeper.

                You suck faster, so worried you’ll bite Jack. You’ve become unable to control yourself, from being thrusted further into Jack’s lap. You can’t even hold his shaft with your free hand anymore, you let go and take both of Jacks’ hands.

                “Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Jack clenched his teeth, hunching over and crying out aggressively, “fuck him harder Mark!”

                Mark dug his nails into your hips, fucking you harder. He took his other hand and grabbed a handful of your hair. “Fuckk yesss!” He moaned loudly, pulling you back by the hair.

                You’re pulled from Jacks’ dick and you gasp for air. “Fuckkkk Markkk!” Your legs start shaking.

                He pulls you back, so you’re against his chest. “Don’t cum yet.” He hisses, threatening you.

                “But Mark!” You whine.

                “Not yet!”

                He lets go, pushing you back down. You get back to sucking Jack off, he gently rests his hand on the back of your head.

                “I feel like cumming!” In his shoes, Mark curled his toes.

                “Cum for us Mark!” Jack let out a shrill cry, he felt like cumming too.

                “Fuck Y/N! Y/N! Y/N!” Mark trembled all over as he came. He paused to catch his breath before slowly pulling out.

                You pulled Jack out of your mouth and you let out a little sound, feeling Mark ease his way out. “Nghhh.”

                “I’ll be back.” Mark went into the en-suite.

                Jack pulls himself up, stretching his sore legs.

                “Bend over.” You command, coming up behind him.

                “Mmm…I’d love to.” He giggled, bending over and holding onto the bench.

                You grab a condom and put it on, lubing it up.  “Get ready for me.” You smirk.

                “I don’t think I can.’ Jack whimpers looking at your dick.

                You poke Jack with just the tip and he lets out a little yelp. “Eyahh!”

                “Holy fuck, you’re so tight.” You wince, easing yourself into his hole.

                “Ahh! Y/N!” He grips tight to the bench.

                You begin fucking him, watching Mark come back into the room.

                “Oh damn, I could cum again to this sight.” He blushes, taking a seat on the bench.

Jack grabs a hold of both of Marks’ thighs, digging his nails into his skin. “Fuckkkk! Oh my god!”

You fuck him harder, holding his little waist. “Agh! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

“Oh Jack, does it feel good when he fucks you?” Mark gulps, getting turned on again.

“Yes!” Jack cries out loudly, his cheeks so pink and tears of pleasure welled up in his eyes.

The face Jack makes when he’s so weak and vulnerable, made you and Mark just melt. _Could you just imagine?! Like…really…._

Mark leans down and takes his face in hand, kissing him deeply.

Jacks’ warm skin touches yours, you’re balls deep inside him and you clench your teeth.  

“Gaaahhh! Jack!!! FUCK!” You groan aggressively, feeling him tighten around you.

“I feel like cumming!” Jack choked out.

Mark carefully slid off the bench and underneath Jack. He rested on the floor, taking Jacks’ dick in hand jerking him off, before taking him in his mouth.

“Mark!!” He wheezed, shaking like a leaf.

You felt your rock hard dick throb inside Jacks’ now stretched hole. You grabbed a handful of Jacks’ hair and tugged for dear life.

“FUCKKK!!!” You were about to cum yourself, a feeling of ecstasy washed over you and you could barely feel your body.

                Mark sucked faster, playing with Jacks’ balls. The back of Marks hand brushed against your skin and you tingled all over.

                “I’m cumming!” You close your eyes tightly as you finished. Cum leaked out of Jack and got Mark on the chest. You slowly pulled out, feeling Jacks’ tiny body almost collapse.

                Mark held him up with his hands and continued sucking him off.

                “M-M-Mark!!!!” Jack let out a shrill cry, as he too came.

                With his mouth full, Mark swallowed hard. He held up the little Irishman, his body gave way.

                “Oh…my…g…”Jack squeaked.

                You pulled Jack up and out of his position, guiding him to the bed.

                He sprawled out across the bed sheets, not moving a muscle.

                Mark pulled himself up from the floor, “a little help please?” He giggled.

                “Certainly.” You rushed off to the bathroom to toss out the condom and return with a napkin, to wipe up Marks’ chest.     “Sorry about that.” You smile.

                “No worries at all, in fact… I’d clean it up with my tongue but I can’t reach it.” He smirked.

                “Oh you dirty man.” You bite your lip.

                You both turn around and watch Jack, still laid out on the bed and still not moving a muscle.

                “Jack?” Mark came over to him, brushing the hair out of his face.

                Jack didn’t say a word but tiny snores escaped him.

                “Oh my god.” You covered your mouth.

                Mark covered Jack with a blanket.

                “We got him good.”


End file.
